


It's not the end then

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junhoe and Donghyuk won't stop fighting and yelling at each other and the other members don't know why





	1. Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone has a happy ending. If you're not happy it's not the end"

"One more time please," Hanbin stated.

They were in the midst of recording their new song I'm Ok. Donghyuk sighed and nodded didn't want to make a snarky remark and piss Hanbin off. 

They've been at this for a while and Donghyuk just wants to go home and sleep. It didn't help that Junhoe was sitting in the corner where donghyuk could see him visually smirking.

"The fuck are you smirking at?" Donghyuk snapped, surprising himself and the two other males in the room.

"Someone hasn't gotten laid in a while," Junhoe replied smirking.

Donghyuk growled and threw off the headphones he had around his neck.

”What the fuck did you just say to me?" He growled and glared at Junhoe angerly.

"You heard what the fuck I said. Should I spell it out for you?" Junhoe said as he stood up walking towards Donghyuk.

Hanbin took that as his cue and stepped between the two bickering men.

"I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you two nor do I care. We can't work with you two at each other's throat every fucking day." Hanbin said walking towards the door. "So until you guys fix whatever the fuck this is I'm locking you two in here." 

Hanbin shut the door and locked it behind him. The door only locked from the outside, so in order to get out from the inside, you'd need the key which hanbin took with him. 

It didn't take long for Donghyuk and Junhoe to be back at each other throats.

Hanbin was watching from outside of the studio to make sure no one got hurt. They seemed to really be pissed off at each other.

"Ah! Junhoe you fucker!" Donghyuk yelled as he pushed Junhoe against the wall. 

Hanbin stood up about to go in the studio to break up whatever 'that' was. He started to walk towards the door before being pulled back by one of the other members who had been there the whole time. 

"Let them handle this themselves okay," Yunhyeong said letting go of Hanbin's arm.

"You don't have regards for anyone else Donghyuk. You're not the sunshine everyone else sees! You just put on an act that only I can see through! It's getting really fucking annoying!" Junhoe yelled. You could see he was holding back tears trying to be strong.

Junhoe pushed donghyuk away from him, and he went and sat on the other side of the room letting his tears fall.

Donghyuk sat down where he was on the complete other side of the room from Junhoe. Donghyuk looked all around the room except where junhoe was sitting. 

"I'm sorry," Donghyuk said in a broken tone a sound that you can only hear when someone is truly sorry or about to cry.

Junhoe knew donghyuk was sorry, but what donghyuk had did really hurt him. 

"Are they.... are they crying? Junhoe rarely ever cries, " Jinhwan said standing up. 

"Let them out Hanbin Hyung. I can't watch this anymore, " Chanwoo groaned. 

Hanbin stood up and walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened it to let them out.

Junhoe looked at the now open door and sighed. He was still crying but at least he could be in his room away from donghyuk.

Junhoe got up and walked out of the studio and started towards the dorms. 

Donghyuk was behind him also headed to the dorm.

”Guys we really need to fix this... They're supposed to be iKON's Sunshine and I haven't seen either of them smile in days." Bobby said as the 5 of them started walking to the dorms.

"Before we can fix this we need to find out what caused this," Yunhyeong said

Hanbin nodded in agreement "Yeah but not today. If whatever happened is enough to make Junhoe cry I doubt they'd want to talk about it. Seeing as we need the information they'll have to tell us soon but we can wait till tomorrow." Hanbin said as they reached the dorms which were really close to the studio.

Later that night they had all gathered for their weekly movie night. Every Tuesday or Thursday they all got together and are dinner while watching a movie.

Junhoe sat down in a random spot on the couch. He took out his phone and got on Instagram while he was waiting for the movie to start, and for their food to get delivered. 

Donghyuk walked over to Junhoe and sat next to him like he always did on movie night. 

"I don't want to sit next to you," Junhoe said not looking up from his phone. He knew that it was Donghyuk that had sat next to him.

"Well we always sit next to each and all the other spots are taken." Donghyuk sighed.

Junhoe groaned and got up. He walked out of the living room.

"Fuck you then...." Donghyuk said to him as he walked out.

"You already did that Kim Donghyuk. Remember that's what put us in this mess!" Junhoe yells as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

"I don't feel like watching a movie anymore," Donghyuk said angerly as he got up and walked to his room.

"Wait did I hear that right? Did you guys hear what I right?" Yunhyeong said. 

"They had sex?! Where were we when that happened?" Jinhwan said. 

"That's not the question we should be asking. The question we should be asking is why did that make them hate each other?" Hanbin said

"They used to literally be in love with each other now they can't even sit beside each other something had to have happened after they fucked," Bobby said as he got up off the couch. 

"I'm gonna go and try to get Donghyuk to come out of his room and watch the movie," Bobby said, "Jinhwan Hyung you go talk to Junhoe." 

Bobby walked into Donghyuk's room and shut the door after himself. 

"Dongie?" Bobby said sitting next to a crying Donghyuk 

"Go away" Donghyuk managed to say. 

"Dongie how about we cuddle to make you feel better?" Bobby suggested 

Donghyuk nodded and opened his arms for Bobby.

"Junhoe? Can we talk?" Jinhwan said walking into Junhoe's room shutting the door.

"If it's about Donghyuk then no," He said turning on his back to look at Jinhwan.

"Was the sex bad or something?" Jinhwan asked sitting on junhoe's bed.

"No... it was good...really fucking good. I really don't want to talk about this." Junhoe said sitting up. 

"Can you at least tell me why y'all hate each other?" Jinhwan asked.

"I don't hate him. I'm just really fucking pissed at him. He fucked me then pretend like it didn't happen for days! He knew how I felt and he told me he felt the same. I let him take my virginity Jinhwan. He fucked me! He topped! He fucked me and pretended like it never happened, " Junhoe said angerly as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Junh-"

"Don't Jinhwan. Just go"


	2. More Like Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about the book so far in the comments

Jinhwan sighed as he walked out of Junhoe's room.

"Guys I know what happened, but we're gonna have to find out why Donghyuk did what he did," Jinhwan said sitting on the couch.

"Don't leave us hanging Jinhwan. What happened." Hanbin snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Well we all know Donghyuk and Junhoe had sex, but what we didn't know was that Junhoe was a virgin at the time. Which would be fine if donghyuk didn't pretend like it never happened." Jinhwan explained.

Yunhyeong gasped loudly "Our sunshine donghyuk did that?!"

"That's what Junhoe told me," Jinhwan said.

Once Bobby was sure Donghyuk was asleep he got off of Donghyuk's bed and walked back into the living room.

"Apparently they had really good sex and donghyuk made the 'I don't remember it' mistake," Bobby said as he reached the other members.

"Yeah, Junhoe told Jinhwan the same thing. The only thing that I can't wrap my head around is that Donghyuk topped." Chanwoo said. Leave it to Chanwoo to worry about the wrong things.

Yunhyeong laughed "I top you so you can't be a surprised babe." 

Chanwoo blushed and looked at the ground "They didn't need to know that." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"That's not the point-" Jinhwan said cutting himself as Junhoe walked out of his room and out if the dorm.

"We're on it," Yunhyeong said. Junhoe normally left the dorm at night and the other members assigned Yunhyeong and Chanwoo to follow him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. That's actually how the two of them got together but that's another story.

Yunhyeong grabbed Chanwoo's arm and pulled him out of the dorm. 

Jinhwan sighed and sat on the couch as a tired, red-faced, swollen eyed, Donghyuk came out of his room. 

Donghyuk sighed looking at the three remaining members before walking towards the front door 

"I'm going out for a late-night ice cream run if anyone wants to come to feel free, or don't I don't care. " Donghyuk states as he opens the door and walks out of the dorm. 

Donghyuk wasn't actually going to get ice cream. He knew the other members wouldn't follow him if he said he was going to get ice cream. The corner store was right across the street so they didn't have a reason to follow him. 

Donghyuk was going to meet Junhoe at Han River. Junhoe had called him before he left the dorm telling him to go to Han River. 

Junhoe was calmly sitting down at Han River waiting for Donghyuk to show up. He had called him and told him to come because he wanted to make up. He wanted things to be back to normal. 

Chanwoo moaned softly as Yunhyeong sucked a hickey on his neck. "Yunhyeong hyung~ ah" he moaned softly. 

Yunhyeong knew all of Chanwoo's sweet spots. He also knew how to make Chanwoo fall apart. 

"Yunhyeong Hyung, please. " Chanwoo moaned wrapping his arms around Yunhyeongs waist to pull him closer. He groaned when Yunhyeong pulled away.,

"Is that... Donghyuk? " Yunhyeong said squinting as he looked at the male that sat beside Junhoe. 

"Yunhyeong" Chanwoo groaned trying to kiss Yunhyeong again. 

"When we get back to the dorm I will fuck you I promise. We need to figure out why donghyuk is here baby" Yunhyeong said to Chanwoo as he pulled away from him. 

Chanwoo sighed and sat up they were hiding behind some bushes spying on Junhoe. He looked through the leaves and watched the two males as they talked. 

"I'm sorry for everything Junhoe. I really am. I thought that if I pretended it didn't happen it wouldn't ruin our friendship. I was wrong and I'm so fucking sorry." Donghyuk said on the verge of tears "Please forgive me. " He pleaded. 

"I forgive you Donghyuk. I also feel the need to apologize. I could have handled things better, but I was being a jerk. I was just really hurt that you did that. It was my first time and you pretended like it didn't happen. I was so hurt I took all my pain and made it anger. I'm so sorry. " Junhoe said looking down at his lap. He felt ashamed that he had made Donghyuk cry all because he was hurting. 

Donghyuk grabbed Junhoe's hand and held it. He then took his free hand and turned junhoe's head so he was looking at him and not the ground. 

"I love you Koo Junhoe. " He said as he leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

Junhoe blushed and kissed back before pulling away. 

"I love you too Kim Donghyuk," He said smiling 

Donghyuk smiled his normal sunshiny smile. It felt good to finally smile he hadn't smiled in days

"There it is! Our Donghyuk's sunshine smile. Sunshine Donghyuk is back. " Junhoe said clapping happily he loved to see Donghyuk happy. 

"You haven't been your sunshine self these days. You were more like rain than sunshine. I'm so happy I get sunshine Donghyuk back. " Junhoe said standing up. 

"Come on let's go back to the dorm," Donghyuk said as he stood up and grabbed Junhoe's hand again. 

"By the way, Yunhyeong Hyung and Chanwoo followed you here. They're in the bushes. I saw them on my way over here." Donghyuk said as he and Junhoe started walking. 

"Yeah, I'm aware I decided to let them be because they follow me a lot and end up fucking. Who am I to stop that" He said smiling. 

"I am so glad we made up. I couldn't stand fighting with you. I just wanted to slam you on the bed and fuck you so hard." Donghyuk said blushing a bit. 

Junhoe thought he was cute. Donghyuk was a complete monster in bed. The way he whispered in Junhoe's ear telling him what he wanted to do to him was enough to make him cum alone. Outside of bed any mention of sex or any type of dirty talk had Donghyuk blushing, and it was fucking adorable. 

Junhoe groaned "I wish you would have. Fuck. " 

Donghyuk smirked "How about I fucking you tomorrow? I'm really tired so it can't get tonight, but I can fuck you tomorrow before we go dancing practice." He said slapping Junhoe's ass

Junhoe squealed "Oh fuck yes. Really?" He asked looking over at Donghyuk 

"Yes really. Now you call a cab because I don't feel like walking while I go tell Yunhyeong and Chanwoo to stop lurking. " Donghyuk replied letting go of Junhoe's hand. 

Junhoe nodded in agreement and called a cab as Donghyuk walked over to Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. 

"Guys we know you followed Junhoe. The art of being subtle. You guys would make horrible spies." Donghyuk said. Donghyuk laughed when he saw the hickey on Chanwoo's neck "You guys are disgusting. " He said smiling. 

"Ah come on Junhoe is waiting," Yunhyeong said as he grabbed Chanwoo's hand and intertwined the or fingers. 

Donghyuk shook his head and walked over to Junhoe. 

"You know I had a dream about you earlier... " He said looking up at the taller male

"Mmm really? What about?" Junhoe asked as he wrapped his arm around donghyuk's waist. 

"I had a dream that we got together. We had started dating and I was sad that it wasn't real. " Donghyuk said

"Then ask the question, " The younger male said. "It's better to go for it and have a chance of getting rejected which you don't than to keep silent and regret it later" 

"That is true. In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take. So Junhoe...Will you be my boyfriend?" Donghyuk asked tilting his head

"I've been dreaming about this moment for years..." Junhoe said smiling "Yes, I will be your boyfriend!" Junhoe exclaimed as he bent down to kiss Donghyuk

"I guess its official now. We're boyfriends. I'm gonna have the best dream tonight, " Donghyuk said excitedly

"Well, you know what they say. You don't have to be sleeping to start dreaming."


	3. You're stuck with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my horrible attempt at smut

Donghyuk was in his room watching Harry Potter when junhoe texted.

Koobae😍: Donghyukieeeeeeeee

Hyukiee😘: I'm watching Harry Potter

Koobae😍: Come fuck me

Hyukiee😘: Jinan Hyung said since we both lied were grounded to our room.

Koobae😍: We're grown men we can't get grounded. Come fuck me Dongie Hyung. Pound me with your giant cock.

Hyukiee😘: Fuck junhoe we can't Jinan Hyung said.

Koobae😍: Hyung didn't say we're grounded to our rooms he said to come out when we know how to tell the truth.

Koobae😍: We'll be truthful from now on come fuck me...please. I'm opened and stretched. 4 fingers in. it's so hard to type... Fuck I need your cock.

Hyukiee😘: In on my way to your room. Have the lube ready.

Donghyuk turned off his TV and got off his bed. He walked out of his room only to be stopped by Jinhwan.

"Where are you going? I told you to stay in your room." Jinhwan asked. 

"I'm a grown man I don't have to listen to you, and if you must know I'm going to junhoe's room," Donghyuk said as he walked past Jinhwan.

Donghyuk walked into Junhoe's room shutting and locking the door behind him. He smiled at the sight before him.

Junhoe was spread out on his bed. He had four fingers in his ass, his dick was squirting out precum every few seconds. He had his eyes closed fucking himself on his fingers in earnest. The sound of Junhoe's Moans filled the room. He didn't seem to notice Donghyuk watching him.

"Fuck baby boy look at you. You're such a slut you always need something filling you up, don't you? I can't wait to fuck you." Donghyuk said as he unbuttoned his pants

"Yes Hyung I'm such a slut I always need something filling me up....please...please fuck me" Junhoe groaned as he fucked himself harder

Donghyuk who was completely naked now walked over to Junhoe on his bed. He grabbed the lube and started to lube himself up.

"How long have you been fingering yourself Junhoe?" Donghyuk asked 

"For a while. Just fuck me donghyuk please I need to feel you inside me." Junhoe whined.

Donghyuk nodded and grabbed Junhoe's arm.

"If you want me to fuck you Junhoe you have to remove your fingers," Donghyuk said 

Junhoe whined as he slowly removed his fingers. He felt so empty and he didn't like it.

Donghyuk smiled as he got between Junhoe's legs. 

"Look at your pretty pink hole clenching around nothing. I wonder how the others would react when they hear you moaning like the slut you are." Donghyuk said as he rubbed his dick against Junhoe's hole to tease him

"Please fuck me Dongie I need it please." Junhoe pleaded

Donghyuk grabbed his dick moved it to Junhoe's hole. "You ready baby?"

"Yes! Yes, fuck please!" Junhoe moaned trying to get Donghyuk's dick inside him. 

Donghyuk chuckled softly and pushed in moaning as he pasted the tight ring of muscles. He stopped when he was halfway in.

Junhoe moaned loudly and clenched around Donghyuk. He pulled him down so he could kiss him.

Donghyuk slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in as he kissed Junhoe. Donghyuk pulled away and looked down at Junhoe.

Junhoe moaned as donghyuk pushed all the way in.

"Please move Donghyuk please." He whined on the verge of tears.

Donghyuk slowly started thrusting into Junhoe. "Goddamn Junhoe you're so fucking tight....how the fuck?" Donghyuk groaned loudly.

Junhoe moaned loudly as Donghyuk started thrusting. 

"Dong-donghyuk please faster" Junhoe moaned as he dug his nails into Donghyuk's shoulder blades. 

Donghyuk started thrusting faster and harder giving into Junhoe's pleads. 

Junhoe moaned loudly his back arching as Donghyuk hit his sweet spot. Junhoe reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick stroking it slowly. 

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm so close hyukie ah~" Junhoe moaned 

"Then do it baby cum for me. Make a mess" Donghyuk said as he trusted faster.

Jungle moaned loudly as he came harder than he ever had before. He came all over his and Donghyuk's chests. Junhoe was in pure bliss and he loved it. 

Donghyuk sped up his thrust getting sloppier as he neared his orgasm. A few sloppy thrusts later Donghyuk came moaning loudly.

"Fuck that felt so good." Junhoe panted as Donghyuk pulled out and laid next to him.

"Yeah....it was." Donghyuk panted in between words.

Junhoe sat up and grunted as pain shot through the lower half of his back.

"You really went hard Hyukie... fuck my back hurts," Junhoe said as he stood up and limped to his closet. He grabbed an oversized shirt for Donghyuk and a pair of underwear for himself. 

"Let's go shower Hyukie we're a mess. Junhoe said walking out of his closest back into the room where he saw a sleeping Donghyuk.

Junhoe chuckled softly as he put on his underwear. He was still a mess cum splattered all over his chest. He went to the restroom and wet a washcloth in the sink so he could clean both himself and Donghyuk off.

Junhoe walked back into his room and washed his torso off before gently washing Donghyuk off. Junhoe was actually surprised that Donghyuk didn't wake up due to the wetness of the washcloth he must have been really tired. Junhoe put the shirt on Donghyuk before sitting at his desk and reading some of his old poetry the ones he had written back in WIN.

"I didn't know it at first  
but now I do  
I'm completely and utterly  
in love with you  
Although we're together  
my heart is still blue  
I can't believe I spent  
12 years  
without you"

Junhoe couldn't stop the tears from falling. He had written this a few months after meeting Donghyuk when he had first fallen in love with him. 

Junhoe's tears must have triggered Donghyuk's sixth sense because just a few seconds after Junhoe started crying, Donghyuk had woken up and made his way over to Junhoe.

"Juneeeya are you okay? Why are you crying?" Donghyuk said as he gave Junhoe a hug.

"Yeah... It's just-" Junhoe cut himself off before shutting his notebook and pushing it away.

"Junhoe babe you can tell me everything," Donghyuk said sitting on Junhoe's lap.

Junhoe wrapped an arm around Donghyuk's waist and used his free hand to wipe away his tears.

"I was reading some old poetry. I wrote so many. They're all so meaningful... " Junhoe said quietly

"C-can I read some of it?" Donghyuk asked grabbing Junhoe's notebook. He looked at Junhoe for consent.

"Yeah, of course, you can," Junhoe said quietly.

Donghyuk smiled and opened the notebook to a random page.

"I Love You 

Say goodbye   
a dream lost in the years   
the shadows are my only companion   
I thought about it every single day 

But I am still here"

Donghyuk could feel the warmth tears running down his cheeks as he read more of Junhoe's poems. 

"Junhoe-" Donghyuk whimpered "Junhoe...." 

It was that poem that Junhoe didn't want Donghyuk to see. He was in a dark place when he wrote it.

"Koo fucking Junhoe! You fucking idiot!' Donghyuk groaned. 

" I'm sorry... I was in such a dark place I didn't... " Junhoe said quietly. 

"It's okay... I just wish you would have told someone. I know it wasn't easy, but now I'm here and whenever you feel like you're in a dark place I'll be there to help you. All you have to do is tell me. I understand what you went through there were times I felt like it was the only option but I couldn't do it." Donghyuk said.

Junhoe nodded "Please don't leave me..." He said 

"Oh, baby I could never. I will never leave you. You're stuck with me now." Donghyuk said smiling as he kissed Junhoe.

"Always...Right?" Junhoe asked more like a statement.


End file.
